Before The Fire
by WinterZune
Summary: This is the story of Derek before the fire, I plan to show him with his family, his days in school, and meeting Kate. All leading up to the days until his house was burned down.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Like all things in earth, death carries its own scent, or should I say stench?  
Death it's distinct, it's unlike anything you'd ever smell. Interestingly enough even if you've never particularly experienced walking into a room where there's a body in the midst of decomposing, even if your senses aren't as acute as mine, you'd know right away that this particular scent is something else, it's just something you can't forget.

Gritting his teeth, the young werewolf stepped further into the shack, trying with all my might to resist the mighty stench that assaulted his nostrils. Today's task was for him to figure out what had happened here, what had died and how. -How long has this thing has been dead for? It reeks-

With a groan, he approached the door to his right, grasping the doorknob with a reluctant hand, for this was we're scent was strongest, and finally opened up. The scene that awaited him inside was horrible.

Chairs upturned, broken windows, chipped floor and blood everywhere. In the middle of it all a large deer lay on the floor, deep gashes on his belly, his legs splayed in odd positions, it's face incredibly bloody as if it's eyes had been gouged out. -Shit, uncle Peter went wild with this one- he thought with a frown, he was not all too happy of how this animal ha died, they didn't usually slay animals for training sessions.

Shaking his head, the boy closed his eyes and let his senses take over, a tremble running through his body as he slowly felt himself shift, that making it easier to go through the motions, quickly identifying what blows had occurred first.  
-Why is this so easy? Something's off- he thought, his brow furrowed further as he strained to sense if anybody was lurking around. -Surprise attack? What is this?-

Cautiously, he approached the deer, examining him for markings of any kind, not wanting to overlook anything. Training was not supposed to be this simple, specially when his uncle planned them out.  
Just then it hit him, in the midst of it all the clues, subtly hidden was his own scent. With a groan the boy covered his face with his hands and hung his head. -Shit. Shit. Shit.-

It all made sense now, this had been a piece of cake because he had been the one to cause this harm, his uncle had merely changed the settings to make it seem like a training session, instead, he knew he was about to be chewed out. A few days ago, during the full moon he had lost all control, during his last moments of consciousness he had channeled his anger and instinct to kill towards the animal before he regained somewhat of a will to not harm anyone else. He has thought nobody had noticed this little moment of weakness, and yet here it was, apparently everyone knew.

"Well Derek, cracked the mystery yet?" came the teasing voice of his uncle through the open window, he could hear it as clearly as if he had been standing next to him.

Closing his hands into fists, Derek exited the ruined shack in silence, his body shaking as he fought the shift. He was furious with himself, this was a rookie's mistake.

Uncle Peter was standing a few feet away from the shack, his hands clasped behind his back, Derek did not meet his eyes. "Thought we wouldn't notice, Derek?" he asked softly, it was clear he was just as angered by this slip up as Derek was. Mistakes like this could cost human lives, not to mention give hunters a reason to get interested in their family.

Derek had no reply for him.  
"For the next full moons you'll be under supervision for as long as we see fit" his uncle said, his voice unforgiving. "you're dismissed for the day"

Without another word his uncle left, Derek knew that the only reason he had just not been thoroughly chewed out as he thought, was because his uncle could sense that he was aware of how grand a mistake like this was.

First story every submitted here!  
Any comments? suggestion? x]


	2. Chapter 2

Derek slowly came to, his eyes remaining shut for a moment longer, his senses sharpening as he grew fully awake. When you live in a house full of werewolves you learn to gauge the temperament of your surroundings before stepping out of bed, it can most definitely help you avoid many headache-worthy situations. Young werewolves, and even experienced one could loose their cool fairly easily and when that happened it was common for fights to break out, so in mornings like those, Derek preferred to skip breakfast and head straight to school. Not to mention the few times he had been nastily woken up by his uncle and dad, apparently they expected that their house would be under attack at any moment.

His ears had not detected much of a turmoil downstairs or near him, so with a snort and a shake of his head, Derek finally sat up on his bed, and rubbed his face, a small groan escaping his lips, he had not gotten many hours of sleep the night before. "Stupid biology test" he grumbled, as he dragged his tired body towards the bathroom. _Why did I think going to school was a good idea?_ He thought bitterly. _Because being homeschooled is even worst. _There was no denying that, if training was horrible, being homeschooled by this lot was even worse.

In the bathroom, Derek got undressed and stood in front of the mirror examining his body, a smirk sneaking into his lips as he gave himself the once-over; being a werewolf, his body of course held no blemishes, what had made him grin was the sight of how toned his muscled looked. Derek was no scrawny sixteen year old, his shoulders were growing broader, the muscles in his forearms were toned, with a visible hint of abs showing just above where his happy trail begun. Even if Derek had instructions to always keep a low profile at school, he could not help himself to show off sometimes, he enjoyed very much the looks he got from his female classmates. Running a hand through his hair, Derek stepped into the shower, and distractedly turned on the shower, his mind lingering over a particular girl he liked. _What I would love to do with…_ He stopped that thought right on his tracks, his vision had flashed red for an alarming moment. Derek could not aloud himself to think of sex, as much as he wanted and craved it, he couldn't really keep himself from partially wolfing out whenever he thought about it, so never mind even having attempting to bone someone. Sometimes he wished his family knew more werewolves, maybe then he could entertain the thought of dating.  
When Derek was done showering, he got dressed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast and greet his family before leaving for school.

With his nackpack hanging from his shoulders, Derek made his way downstairs into the kitchen, and was immediately greeted by his mother.  
"Derek! Just in time, I was just about to call you for breakfast, honey" his mother said, smiling at him from the table. "Let me grab you a plate"  
Across the table just as his mother was standing up, one of his youngest cousins raised both his arms in victory "I knew that! I heard him!" he said loudly, looking from me to uncle Peter, seemingly eager to impress his father.  
Uncle Peter chuckled and gave him a nod "Maybe it's time to start training more seriously with you Robbie" he said as he shared a knowing grin with my father.  
"Do you think you're ready for that?" my father asked as he ruffled the young boy's hair, a humorous grin spread on his lips.  
They were both merely humoring little Robbie, because him, at just eleven years old was not ready for training, for the moment his powers would show up intermittently in the coming years, but its not really until you reach the age of fourteen that you are capable of achieving an anger so great that'll make you shift into a werewolf. It was known to us that a young werewolf-to-be could indeed shift from a very young age if they experience large amounts of fear or anxiety, but even after instances like those, it's difficult for him to achieve to shift again until he grows older.

I had a small chuckle of my own as I joined the table with the plate my mom had just handed me, and took my seat right next to Robbie. I remember being excited for my first shift, training along side my father and uncles, the possibility of finally being able to attend a normal school, like a regular kid…  
This was basically the reason, these sporadic moments of partial shifts, that made us unable to attend regular school until our parents thought we were old enough and ready to handle it. Which usually translated to not being able to attend until we were in high school.

"Yeah Robbie, soon enough you'll even be stronger than Derek" came a voice from the door "Everyone is stronger than Derek"  
I didn't really need to turn around to figure out who that was, my sister Laura she probably had hear the conversation on her way down. Laura just_looooved_, to annoy me and anger me enough to bait me into wolfing out unexpectedly through the day. She loved to brag the fact that she was much better than me at controlling her shifts.  
"_Laura_!" my father chided her from the table, but she only smirked my way and said nothing further, she didn't dare pursue the topic any further since my father being not only being our dad, but the alpha of our pack, the respect she had for him was far more superior than the regular father-daughter relationship.

The rest of the breakfast went on without incident, after which me and Laura (the only ones old enough) left for school, while the rest got ready for the day, until they were old enough they had to be homeschooled and mostly stay to help out with the chores of the house.


End file.
